Un Minuto Más
by Zophie de Oz
Summary: este es un fic que no se origina en hogwarts, no hay magia... es una historia que se desarrolla en un ambiente histórico, mas especifico en el holocausto (1940-1945) "Harry Raidi, un judio que habitaba en polonia a finales de 1941, cuando su familia ron, ginny, y su madre molly fueron enviados al ghetto de varsovia."
1. empezando el horror

(1942)

En una casa no muy grande se encontraban 4 personas empacando lo indispensable, serían enviados a vivir a otro lado donde solo habitaban personas no aceptadas por los alemanes, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que los mandaran a otro lugar, pues todo empeoro en 1938.

-Harry cariño, ¿Qué quieres llevarte?

-mamá no importa, seguro llegando allá nos lo van a quitar todo

-no pienses así mi niño- Harry solo hizo una mueca y con su mano empezó a aventar a la valija todo lo que veía a su paso.

-¿listo hermano?- el azabache, le preguntó a su pelirrojo hermano, este solo negó con la cabeza y la mirada perdida

-nunca se está listo para esto, pero ni modo es el destino que nos tocó vivir, ahora solo nos toca cuidar a ginny y mamá

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió empacando.

(POV. Harry)

-SIGAN CAMINANDO, NO TENEMOS TODO EL PUTO DIA- los ss solo nos conducían a muchos judíos por la calle, exhibiéndonos como si tuviéramos alguna enfermedad contagiosa y que era mejor mantenernos alejados de la población "sana"

-BASTARDOS, ESCORIAS, USTEDES NI HUMANOS SON- nos gritaban por todas partes, de todos lados nos venían insultos, empujones, hasta basura nos aventaban.

-BASTA, POR FAVOR BASTA, SOMOS PERSONAS Y NE...- fue lo único que se pudo escuchar antes de un disparo. Yo solo me estremecí, no voltee hacia ningún lugar en especial, estaba acostumbrado a que los alemanes nos mataran pero nunca había estado tan cerca de un asesinato. Todos seguimos caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, encomendándonos a nuestro dios.

Mi hermano iba a lado mío con los puños apretados con demasiada fuerza, que los nudillos ya los tenia blancos. Me fije en su aspecto, se veía muy desmejorado, ya casi no había rastro del hombre guapo que alguna vez fue, se le marcaban muy feo la ojeras y los pómulos los tenía un poco hundidos a falta de alimento, todavía tenía un poco de color, y de esperanza en los ojos; él siempre fue muy impulsivo pero sabía que ahora tenía que cuidar de la familia y de el mismo, por eso solo fingía no haber escuchado nada.

(POV. Narradora)

Los judíos fueron llevados al famoso ghetto de varsovia, era una parte de la ciudad que era rodeada por un muro, donde eran encerrados los judíos, negros, homosexuales, gitanos y demás personas que no eran considerados dignas de convivir con los alemanes.

Al entrar se encontraron con la escena más devastadora y lúgubre que hayan visto en su vida. Cuerpos de personas muertas por donde se viera, niños, mujeres, hombres, todo era desgarrante e inhumano, se podía ver el instinto animal a flor de piel, personas golpeando a otras por un poco de comida, no importaba si era alguien más débil, lo que importaba era sobrevivir, el color predominante en esta área de Varsovia era el gris, todos a donde voltearas, los edificios, el suelo, el cielo, hasta las personas eran de un tono gris, solo desentonaban los recién llegados.

(POV. Harry)

-TODOS LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS SERAN ASIGNADOS A SUS NUEVAS CASAS, SIGANME- el ss más amable con el que nos hemos encontrado, realmente me da escalofríos pensar en todo esto, me hace creer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida se te va, y verlo tan de cerca, sentir, oler y ver la muerte tan de cerca me hace tener la esperanza de que aún seguimos vivos, porque esa es nuestra mayor fortaleza ahora "sigo vivo".

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos ya solo quedamos mi familia, y otra que tenía por integrantes a dos chavos como de la edad de mi hermano o la mía, castaños, uno de ojos verdes y el otro miel, y dos muchachas más, una castaña de cabello encrespado y la otra rubia, con los ojos tan saltones que bien podrían salirse de sus orbitas

-AQUI VAN A VIVIR TODOS USTEDES- sin más el ss se retiró dejándonos, en un mísero cuarto con 4 literas, el piso era frio, las paredes igual y olía a mucha humedad

-bueno, pues, escojan la cama-hable para mostrarme amable con todos, si íbamos a vivir todos juntos no quería problemas

-escojan ustedes, nosotros nos acomodaremos, por lo que vemos sus ropas son mejores que las nuestras, entonces tienen más dinero que nosotros, les costara adaptarse mas que a nosotros

-Nosotros ya no tenemos nada, todo se lo quedaron los idiotas de los alemanes, nosotros solo tenemos la poca dignidad que nos han dejado conservar-ron empezó a quejarse y a dar las verdades tan crudas como podía

-y la vida-lo calme-nosotros podemos tener las 2 de la izquierda y ustedes las de la derecha- se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia su lugar para empezar a desempacar.

Después de sacar nuestras cosas cada quien salió para ver en que podían empezar a trabajar, ron se fue a la estación judía ss para ver si le daban algo que hacer, yo fui a buscar a un amigo que sabía que estaba de ese lado, mamá y ginny se quedaron en el cuarto.

Lo busque por un buen rato, pero no lo veía era demasiada la gente que habitaba ahí, la mayoría buscando a alguien más, o pidiendo algo de comer, entre empujones, muerte y hambre paso mi tarde.

Llego la noche, con nuestras preocupaciones por saber que iba a pasar, nos acostamos a dormir.

A las 3 de la mañana, unos alemanes ebrios nos sacaron de la cama, nos hicieron ir a la calle y formar una fila, yo temblaba de miedo y frio.

Se empezaron a reír, para después con la boca de la pistola empezar a seleccionar a gente al azar, cada vez estaban más cerca de nosotros, y cada vez el miedo que se apodero de mí se intensificaba más y más, cuando llego a nuestro grupo, señalo a la rubia, a mamá, a ginny y por poco a ron, la verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar con ellos eh oído cosas horribles, dicen que los… bueno es algo espantoso lo que pasa después de una selección.


	2. el trabajo

(POV. Harry)

Después de que vi como señalaban a mamá y ginny, a la rubia que apenas conocía de nada, me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo convulsionarse y sentir esa liberación del alma mojada y salada correr por mis mejillas, pensaba que en cualquier momento los iban a matar.

-TOMEN UNA BALIJA, NOS VEMOS AQUI EN 2 MINUTOS- valla al menos sabía que no las iban a matar por ahora, que todavía había esperanza. Con un movimiento de mano nos dijeron que los no seleccionado nos fuéramos, voltee a ver a ron y sabía que estaba controlándose para no llorar, seguramente pensaba que tenía que ser fuerte por la familia

( )  
Las lágrimas querían salir desde el momento que la pistola apunto a mi hermana pequeña, pero el orgullo no me dejaba llorar, cuando señalo a mi mama, pensaba que no podía más hasta que voltee a ver a mi hermano, y lo vi totalmente mal, sabía que yo no me podía dejar vencer porque si no quien sostendría a la familia.

Estaba al pendiente de lo que iban a hacer con ellas, esperaba, en serio, que las mataran, son demasiadas las cosas que se escuchan por la ss judía, y esperaba por su bien que mejor las mataran, desgraciadamente no fue así, las mandaron a empacar, y a los demás de regreso al cuarto, vi que mi hermano me miraba, con esos ojos verde esmeraldas, tan brillantes por las lágrimas, le sonreí de lado y apoye mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Todo va estar bien Harry

-tu sabes que eso no es verdad ron, nada está bien, nada- Harry no aguanto más y se puso a llorar de nuevo, silenciosamente, no quería preocupar aún más a mamá y a ginny  
entramos al cuarto, y vi que la otra familia también lloraba, la pelirrubia se iba, no sabemos a dónde, a que, es más ni si quiera si las volveríamos a ver

-hijos, quiero que se cuiden muchísimo, yo estaré rezando por ustedes, por favor ron, trata de no pelearte muy a menudo- mamá nos habló, nos sonrió y nos abrazó como si fuera la última vez que nos vería, con los ojos acuosos se separó de nosotros

-perdóname mama, debí haber hecho más, debí haber buscado más a mi amigo. Lo lamento- Harry se disculpa una y otra vez, yo solo pensaba que esto era una pérdida de tiempo y que era mejor aprovechar lo poco que nos quedaba juntos

-bueno basta ya de llorar, esto no es una despedida definitiva- hable más para convencerme a mí mismo que a los otros

-tienes razón mi Ronald, tienes razón

-además mocosa, no se me olvida que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- ginny me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate, (ella era muy parecida a mamá, de hecho el único que no se parecía era Harry, él era la copia de papá) y me pregunto con la mirada que de que hablaba

-¿tan mal estas enana?, no te acuerdas que cuando todo esto acabara nosotros iríamos a Londres a conocer a tu equipo de foot favorito, las arpías de no sé qué  
ginny formo una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo, llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento todo dejo de importarme, solo éramos mi hermana y yo, el encanto aumento cuando Harry y mamá se unieron, sabíamos que, aunque lo negáramos, ese era el final de todo, o al menos de alguno de nosotros

(POV. narradora)  
todos regresaron a la calle después de los minutos dados, el ss que parecía mas consiente, los subía a todos a una camioneta de carga, la mirada de las familias, amigos, parejas estaban mezcladas con el dolor que suponía un viaje que probablemente no tenía regreso, probablemente mañana la luz de esos ojos se apagaría, que nada volvería a ser igual...

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la familia Raidi se había separado, esa misma noche nadie pudo dormir, todos pensando en si era suerte o maldición esa separación, si era real toda esa pesadilla.

La familia con la que compartían cuarto los conocieron esa noche, la castaña era Hermione Hut, junto con su hermano neville, el chico castaño de ojos miel, el otro era su pareja era Theodore Nott, y resultó que la que se llevaron era su hermana luna Nott, ellos fueron encerrados por ser judíos y homosexuales, la verdad no les importo a Harry ni ron su preferencia, ellos mismos lo eran, pero lo que marco esa noche es que todos aceptaron cuidar, en un pacto silencioso, a Hermione la única chica.

(POV. Harry)

Ya había conseguido trabajo, al final resulto que encontré a mi amigo seamus, y me dio un permiso de ser trabajador como cargador de sillas, ron seguía en la policía judía de la ss, pues quería mantener el lema "mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero más a tu enemigos" y por eso seguía ahí, y cada que podía ayudaba aun judío, negro, gitano.

-seamus, sabes dónde pongo estas- señale unas sillas bastante lujosas, nunca antes había visto sillas tan finas

-ponlas por haya Harry, yo ahorita vengo, tengo que entregar un reporte a mis superiores- no dijo nada más y se fue; las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban las empleaba para ganar un poco de comida para mi hermano, los Hut, y theo.

Una vez más paso la tarde, y con ella la noche, yo salí de ahí ya como a la 11 de la noche, me dirigí a nuestro hogar desde hace una semana, y a pesar de ser tan poco o mucho tiempo como lo quieran ver, la muerte se había hecho una costumbre que no acababa de encajar en mi alma, ver los cuerpos tirados de cualquiera, saber que un día de estos podría encontrar el cuerpo se mi hermano, de Hermione, de nuestros amigos, eso era lo que me helaba las entrañas

-buenas noches

-Harry, me sigue sorprendiendo que creas que sigue habiendo un "buenas noches"

-que quieres que diga herms, es hermoso saber que es buenas porque seguimos aquí, vivos y como quieras pero juntos- Hermione se había vuelto como mi hermana, como esa forma de reparar que no pude cuidar a la mía, era una forma de calmar esa culpa, aunque no funcionaba mucho


End file.
